Un 14 de febrero
by Arkaham
Summary: En la villa Kokiri vivia Hyoga, el legandario heroe que salvaria al principe de las terribles garras de... bueno todo bien salvo la parte que es la tienda Kakariko y Shun es un un ordinario chico, pero lo demas, muy bien...


**Advertencia**: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y solo los tome para un poco de diversión. Puede haber un poco de spoilers si no han jugado visto la serie…..

**Es:** Universo alterno cross over… ya veran… 

**Música de Fondo:** Pink panther's penthouse party

**Status:** Oneshoot

**Lemon:** ?

**Thanks** creo que por hay hay una que otra falta de ortagría que se me paso... sorry

* * *

**.:.un 14 de febrero…….:.**

**Calle de Ipanema….**

Kakariko village era uno de esos pueblos….. no en realidad no era ni pueblo ni villa, sino tienda, "Kakariko'store" ubicada en la calle de Ipanema en el enorme barrio de San Juan de quien quieran, la verdad es que siempre se me olvida ese nombre. Pero eso o es lo importante, sino lo que habitaba dentro de esa tienda…

de….

de….

Un minisuper, donde encontrabas la especia mas hiper rara hasta los guisos de doña chonita listos para comerse, o los zapatos mas caros del mercado y los mas baratones. Una tienda para surtir al héroe de casa.

Hyoga era uno de esos empleados que usaba por uniforme una playera y pantalones verdes pasto, sus ojos azules resaltaban enormemente con ese atuendo pese que en la cabeza debía usar, obligadamente un extraño gorro que terminaba un poco debajo de la espalda.

Su trabajo, era mantener el local arreglado limpio y mantener una sonrisa impresionante a cada cliente que entrase. Su compañero de trabajo Isaac usaba el mismo atuendo pero en tono rosado lavanda, nada mas por el tono verdoso de su cabello, lo que hacia poner de mal humor al pobre chico. Isaac odiaba ese color "hada".

Eso si, los dos se alegraba de su uniforme cada vez que aparecía la preciosa Sunrei en un leotardo blanco con unas antenas pegadas en su cabeza y unas alas en su espalda. Era la jefa del local pero no la dueña y ella era la que terminaba más fastidiada, porque no había día en el que no viniese el chico de cabellos negros y la persiguiera por toda la tienda solo para sacarle una cita.

Un entretenimiento que Hyoga e Isaac disfrutaban al máximo, puesto aunque la hada Sunrei se escondiese en los anaqueles mas cercanos, el circuito cerrado de televisión mostraba todos los detalles….

Un dia, allá en febrero, sonó por primera vez el teléfono¡en casi 6 meses que no recibían una llamada de un cliente, no es que no sea anunciaran, ni que Hyoga no repartiese los 100 mil volantes en sus fines de semanas en una esquina diferente, sino que al parecer, nadie crea en los servicios que ofrecía la tienda:

-Plomería

-fontanería

-conductor

-mesero

-mucama

-lavandería

-etc etc etc…

Entre los tres decían que eran los tontos uniformes, pero el dueño estaba empeñado que era eso lo que atraía a la gente, que en realidad eran los curiosos y fans de animación japonesa que querían fotos para el recuerdo y a veces compraban algo.

Como decía, el teléfono sonaba y los chicos se abarrotaron frente al teléfono, oportunidad de Shiryu que estaba en ese momento para quedarse muy atracito de la hada Sunrei…

-"Kakariko store" – respondió orgulloso Isaac- en que le podemos ayudar…

-pues verá……- replico la voz por el altavoz, si los tres tenían ganas de escuchar, claramente al fondo se escuchaba una música muy clásica de los años setenta -tengo un problema, y necesito urgentemente que envíen a alguien….

Los tres chicos se miraron sonrientes, felices y con sus ojitos llorosos de poder salir al fin de esa ridícula tienda…

-puede especificarme que clase de problemas señor, para que pueda enviarle a alguien… - sugirió con voz suave Sonrei

-aaaaa……. – se oyó una voz extasiada del otro lado…..

ven ya rápido, haces falta y se enfría

mmmmm quiero tenerte aquí

se corre se corre…. – las voces insinuantes y los sonidos pusieron rojos a los tres chicos.

-Enseguida…¿su dirección?- fue lo único que dijo Isaak.

-Ipanema 25…… 5to piso…- contestó y colgó de momento

-Es en esta misma calle- reconoció Hyoga al mismo instante en que Isaac devolvía el auricular a su lugar, Sunrei intercambió una rápida mirada con el chico de cabellos verdes…

-Entonces tu iras- dijo la chica sintiéndose atrapada por la cintura por la que por primera vez no trató de quitar o morder Shiryu se sintió en la gloria y tato de ir por más aprovechando el momento

Hyoga torció la boca al ver la cara de afirmación de su supuesto mejor amigo. Sea como el gorro y camino a la parte de atrás, después de todo si iba a salir…..

Se puso sus guantes cafés, su cinto de herramientas y se colgó su bolso atravesado, cualquiera diría que solo le faltaba el escudo y la espada para ir a salvar a la princesa Zelda….

**…………**

Hyoga prefirió echarse a correr por toda la calle de Ipanema, cabe mencionar que es una de esas calles que abarca cuadras y cuadras y parece una avenida, la tienda de Kakariko poseía el número cuatro mil y algo y el cliente había dicho 25….. lo que resultaba camina unas 15 o 20 cuadras de esas enormes, mas que el flujo de carros iba en dirección contraria a donde necesitaba ir y no podía tomar ningún camión que le acercase, y el dueño de la tienda no tenía medio de trasporte para estos caso.

20 minutos después……

Hyoga llegó a un edificio llamado "Lost woods", el bosque perdido, sonaba bastante raro el nombre porque al lado del edificio había un lote baldío sin nada de nada….. ni siquiera basura.

Tuvo que seguir aguantándose un poco las burlas, había esperado salir de la tienda sin en ese uniforme, pero la buena de Sunrei prometió con dejarlo sin un mes de salario si iba con el cliente sin su uniforme. Allí estaba delante del edificio, el viento movía sus rubios mechones y así la Lara colita de la gorra, suspiró armándose de valor y entro al edificio.

-¿Todos están Felices?- alguien grito desde muy arriba, detrás de las puertas Hyoga logro escuchas que contestaban afirmativamente y otros se quejaban estrepitosamente. La escalera subía por uno de los costados del edificio, se tentó ante la idea de subir por el elevador, mas una pareja le empujo apartándole del camino, vestidos ambos de blanco, claramente ebrios. Mala idea ir por el elevador.

Subió los 5 pisos sin problemas, aunque en el ultimo trecho ya estaba demasiado exhausto, y solo pensaba en terminar con el problema del cliente lo más rápido posible.

-¿oye me das una mano?- le hablo una suave voz a su izquierda, se trataba de un chico, con un peinado bastante sencillo el cual dividía su fleco a la mitad, tenia unos ojos azules muy profundos, una argolla diminuta azul en su oreja derecha y un traje smoking que le quedaba a la perfección, ese chico tenia problemas con un inmenso ramo de flores una botella de vino y varios regalos entre ellos un peluche de un gato alado, chocolates.

-le voy a dar una sorpresa a la mujer que amo- sonrió esperanzado aquel hermoso chico, entregándole la mitad de cosas a Hyoga quien no pudo ni piar de protesta, por lo que se vio obligado a ayudar al chico en esa sencilla tarea. Avanzaron un par de puertas, el chico se acomodó el moño negro y lamo a la puerta.

Nadie respondió.

Volvió a llamar una y otra vez, Hyoga notó que dentro del departamento no se oía el timbre, pero el otro chico también había llamado con sus nudillos.

El chico entrego el resto de regalos a Hyoga y se busco entre sus bolsillos una llave, con la que abrió el departamento.

El aroma fuerte de perfume y rosas golpeo a ambos, el chico se quedo estupefacto en la entrada, Hyoga le miró intrigado, movió el regalo que le estorbaba a la vista.

Una hermosa joven mujer, bastante voluptuosa para gusto de Hyoga retozaba en el suelo alfombrado entre otros dos hombres que la manoseaban cual fuesen pulpos, los tres besándose ardientemente en cada centímetro de la piel libre, aquella mujer emitía gemidos de placer demasiados escandalosos. Razón por la cual el llamado no había sido escuchado, además que el departamento según vio Hyoga tenia algo para evitar que el ruido saliese de esas cuatro paredes.

-Zelda- pronunció el chico, Hyoga juró haber escuchado el corazón de aquel joven romperse en mil pedazos frente a esa escena…

-oye siguieres te invito un café o algo- dijo tontamente Hyoga, en ese momento el chico paso de una cara de dolor y traición a una llena de odio impresionante. El chico arrancó con su mano izquierda un palito de madera de uno de los globos que traía.

-¡Señor Gannondorf!- gritó el chico mientras entraba corriendo al departamento. Hyoga dejo los regalos en la parte delantera de la entrada, mientras oía como golpes e insultos volaban, la dama gritaba y el otro tipo se aventuraba a defender al otro hombre. salio del departamento y salio sin hacer mayor rugido.

Entonces había un pequeño problema, el cliente no le dijo que puerta exactamente….. así se que, comenzó a contar las puertas y la que diera con un numero especifico cerró sus ojos para este juego esa sería la primera puerta que llamaría.

La primera puerta respondió una señora anciana, en cuyo departamento se veía una alfombra espesísima, parecía de pieles multicolores. en realidad eran cientos de gatos que dormían la siesta del medio día

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó de mala gana la señora

-soy de Kakariko store…-respondió antes de recibir un bolsazo y la puerta en su nariz. Obviamente allí no era.

La segunda puerta, salio un chico con unas enormes ojeras y el ambiente apestaba a una extraña combinación de humo de cigarro y tiner, un liquido muy apestoso…. el chico le cerro la puerta al rubio antes de decir algo…

La tercera puerta asomo un bellísimo joven de cabellos verdes

-al fin llego…- dijo y lo jaló dentro del departamento. –mi nombre y Shun y esperó que no suene tan desesperado pero…..- comenzó a decir su problema pero callo al ver el atuendo de Hyoga- no se vaya a reír, pero en la agencia me dijeron que iba a venir de un traje elegante, no importa… le agradezco el que haya venido…- aquel hermoso muchacho de cabellos verdes y ojos esmeraldas ataviado con el mejor de los trajes sastre se abrazó a Hyoga sin darle oportunidad de decirle algo.

Le quitó el cinturón la bolsa y demás que traía colgando, excepto el gorro que a consideración del joven Shun le quedaba divinamente… y sin más salieron del departamento.

**Casa Malibu**

Una hermosa casa ubicada al otro lado de la ciudad y famosa por tener una enorme piscina y palmeras a su alrededor, y tener arena alrededor de la piscina como simulando bastante bien una de las famosas playas de Malibu.

Antes de entrar a la lujosa casa, Shun se acercó a Hyoga que aun no salía de su sorpresa, todo el camino había tratado de hablar con Shun pero este solo hablaba y hablaba de mal que se portaba su hermano con él y resignado Hyoga le escucho confiado en que más adelante podría decirle la verdad de la confusión..

-Recuerda, estamos casados, lo hacemos muchas veces al día, me encanta todo lo que cocinas, mi cumpleaños el 9 de septiembre y tengo un hermano hiper celoso al que enfrentarías con tan solo de estar a mi lado… -Shun se paró enfrente del ahora asustado Hyoga, le abrazó y parándose de puntitas le beso en los labios dulcemente.

El pobre Hyoga quedo congelado, no sabia que esa clase de servicio se daban en Kakariko store.

-no digas nada…. déjamelo todo a mi.- acomodó el gorro de Hyoga y entraron a la casa.

Fueron guiados por un mayordomo hasta el patio, Hyoga jamás en su vida había soñado con ver tantas cosas finas y hermosa en una sola casa, y al ver la piscina le entraron ganas de probar el agua.

-Mira allá esta Sorrento- le dijo el pequeño tomándole del brazo jalándolo mientras con la otra mano saludaba gritando -¡Sorrento Sorrento!

El tal Sorrento estaba vestido de pirata, tal cual se vería Jack Sparrow si tuviese el suficiente tesoro para hacerse su traje de sedas finas, además estaba acompañado de un hombre mas alto con un tono de cabello azulado, Hyoga reconoció el disfraz como el señor fantástico, uno de los 4 fantásticos según ese que se estiraba como goma. El traje azul con el circulo blanco en el pecho enmarcando un 4 perfecto remarcaba divinamente los músculos de ese hombre.

-Sorrento… y este precioso- pregunto Shun acercándose al chico de hermosos cabellos rosados a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo mismo digo – coqueteo Sorrento a Hyoga que estaba embobado admirando los demás disfraces

-Es Kannon, uno de los fantastic tour- respondió tomando a Shun apartándolo de Hyoga que quedo de frete al hombre de azul, no sabiendo que hacer exactamente. Para su fortuna paso un mesero el cual usaba un extraño sombrero de gato, usaba un cascabel y al parecer tenia pintado unos bigotes y unos botones en su pecho ¡Desnudo!

Tomó una de las copas sin saber que eran, alzo la copa como si ríndase y comenzó a beberla. Aquel chico, Kannon no le prestaba la mas mínima atención.

-tu muñecote esta precioso Shunny- añadió Sorrento

-Si lo adoro, sabes nos casamos la semana pasada, así que ni te atrevas a seducirlo, quieres.- replico Shun con una ara de travieso que hizo a Sorrento reír. Ambos regresaron con sus respectivas "parejas" –voy a saludar a los demás….- concluyo Shun

Hyoga una vez mas fue jalado por el chico de hermosos ojos verdes, mirando de reojo como Sorrento se embarraba literalmente al cuerpo de Kannon…

_Diosas…. en que me han metido_

Pensó mientras notaba que el resto de invitados hacían cosas similares.

-Hola Saori- hablo con un tono empalagado acercándose a una mujer vestida como Felitsa la gata, sacada de aquel juego d e peleas, el rubio notó que el cabello tenia un color lavanda que asemejaba mucho al de esta mujer gato.

-AAy – solto un tremendo grito agudo -¿es él¿Dime que es el?- aquella mujer se acerco a Hyoga y lo reviso de pies a cabeza…- dios mio, es bellísimo….. Shun

Hyoga sonrió mostrando un enorme sonrojo.

-No te lo voy a prestar- dijo arrancando a Shun de las "garras" de aquella mujer

Saori hizo un pequeño puchero y se colgó a los brazos del joven –Que seas muy feliz con él- añadió.

Nuevamente dejaron a ese grupo, Hyoga cambio de copa con otro mesero, esta vez disfrazado de rana. y se toparon con un grupo que parecía la selección de los mejores villanos de la Walt Disney, en realidad eran villanas pero disfraces para hombres. La única mujer del grupo llevaba un disfraz de angelito.

El capitán garfio con cabellos rosas, Alberich según dijo Shun, dos Cruella de Ville una con los colores originales y otra invertidos, los gemelos Syd y Bud, el príncipe Juan, Shun no pudo reconocerlo y la bruja gigante Ursula con tentáculos y todo.

Hyoga se perdió en las presentaciones y en la charla solo asentía o sonreía, estrechaba manos y contaba los segundos ara que fuera libre… que en realidad no sabia en que momento debía ocurrir eso. Tomo otras 3 copas de aquel espumante y dulce debida, y cuando alguien le palmeo la espalda….

-Debes ser todo un animal en la cama amigo, Shun no se complace con cualquiera- dijo alguno de los presentes, Hyoga cayó de frente sin ser detenido por nadie.

**………….**

Horas después Hyoga despertó en un sillón de una agradable sala, la música de fuera de una ventana cercana le invitó a asomarse, desde allí vio como la tarde había caído y se habían prendido cientos de pequeños focos alrededor de la piscina, encontró su gorro verde colgado y se lo puso para salir.

Una o se escapaba del lugar o le decía a shun que ya debía irse. Hacia mucho tiempo que su turno había acabado en el "kakariko's store"

mientras caminaba tratando de pasar desapercibo vio de reojo al joven que había ayudado en el edificio poco antes de meterse en ese lió. Tenia la cara llena d moretones, se le veia deprimido y el traje desecho, se acerco a verle y se arrodillo frente a él.

-¿te encuentras bien?- peguntó inocente el rubio y el otro le miro apenas abriendo su ojo menos lastimado

-¿tu estarías bien si vez a la mujer que adoras desde los 10 años con el hombre que ha hecho imposible tu vida¿Estarías bien si entre dos hombres te dan una golpiza y te dejan en un rincón abandonado como perro?...

La cara del chico se llenó de abundantes lagrimas, Hyoga se sintió mal de escuchar aquellas palabras…

-Basta link… ya no te mortifiques…- apareció Shun con un vaso que entrego a Hyoga mientras recostaba al pobre muchacho, del vaso saco una difunta servilleta que hizo pasar en la cara de Link…

-La amaba mucho Shun… - seguía sollozando – nunca dejes a tu esposo en garras de alguien asi- susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

Shun saco a Hyoga de aquella habitación y la cerró despacito, se abrazó al chico rubio….

-nunca me dejes esposo mió…-Hyoga alzó una ceja…

-Shun, creo que esto…

-Calla Hyoga, deja que disfrute de este momento, mañana serás libre….-

¿Mañana?

Eso si que iba para largo.

-¿me dirías donde hay teléfono?- preguntó resignado el pobre rubio, Shun saco de su saco un pequeño aparatito, un teléfono celular de esos ultra modernos. Le beso nuevamente en los labios y salio de la habitación – date prisa que pronto es el concurso y quiero ganar…

Hyoga suspiró de nuevo, aquellos besos, tenía que admitir que le empezaban a gustar. Él nunca había pensado en estar en una fiesta así, ni ser besado así por otro chico….

-Kakariko store….- sonó la voz de Isaac fastidiado, al parecer su revelo no había llegado ese día

-Soy yo Hyoga, interrumpió a Isaac

-¿Dónde te metiste, El cliente volvió a hablar tres veces más alegando que no habías llegado y que una pelea se había desatado en su apartamento, fue genial oír los golpes…

estoy en la casa malibu…. – respondió haciéndose chiquito Hyoga evitando a Kannon el hombre fantástico seguido de otro personaje que no era Jack Sparrow, algo mas bien parecido a Gandalf que le tomaba del trasero guiándolo efusivamente dentro de otra habitación.

-¡Que cool! -gritó

-Cállate Isaac, me involucre con extraño loco, ven por mi

-Diosas! voy a mi casa y voy por ti, tranquilo Hyoga yo te saco de hay..- Colgó y mintió Isaac, sería su oportunidad de pasar una noche en una de las legendarias fiestas de la casa Malibu.

Hyoga salio de su escondite buscando la salida de la manera más discreta posible.

-¡Hyoga Darling!- Se congeló al escuchar esa voz, lentamente se giró y descubrió a una hermosa mujer rubia abrazándola, usando un delicado vestido en gris y una tiara de orejas de conejo, en una mano llevaba elegantemente una zanahoria. Era Bugs Bunny en mujer… o así le pareció a Hyoga.

-Ven vamos al jardín, ya comenzó el concurso……. y al parecer tu y tu esposo son de los primeros…. – comentó sonriente la mujer rubia.

¿De los primeros?

Hyoga fue jalado al patio, llevado directamente a donde estaba Shun, la música del fondo le ponía aun más nervioso. Shun lo alejo de aquella extraña mujer.

-Sea lo que sea que te dijo Artemisa no le creas,- susurró abrazándolo, Hyoga se sintió más relajado –bueno es hora de abramos el concurso de disfraces

Ahora si que estaba perdido, de que supone que él venia disfrazado, el usaba su uniforme regular del "Kakariko store"

-Le mencionaste a Bud y a Cyd que venias de Kakariko y ellos adivinaron tu disfraz, amablemente te consiguieron una replica de la espada maestra -explicaba Shun amarrándole a la espada la vaina de la espada con todo y espada -un escudo muy parecido- le colocó el escudo el brazo derecho, y por ultimo le colgó una bolsa, tomo la mano izquierda del chico y con un marcador que había dentro de la bolsa Shun le dibujó un triangulo en su mano. –Y ahora si eres como el legendario aventurero de esos juegos tan famosos de la Nintendo.

Aparecieron los hombres disfrazados de Cruella de Ville y cada uno le pego algo en las orejas a Hyoga.

-Ahora si pareces todo un Hylian

-Que suerte tienes Shun cuídale mucho -dijo el otro.

Shun condujo al pobre Hyoga asustado y nervioso al centro, delante de la piscina en la cual todos los invitados se habían congregado y aguardan pacientemente.

-Se tu mismo querido- le susurró antes de dejarlo solo enfrente de un grupo de personas extrañas disfrazadas.

**Bachelor Pad**

Isaac estaciono su piltrafa de automóvil. unas cuadras lejos de la casa Malibu, se bajo presuroso cuidando que su capa no revelase su disfraz.

-Sabes que no puedo caminar con estas malditas zapatillas- chillo Sunrei usando su atuendo de Hada nada mas que retocada con un poco de maquillaje.

-No te quejes, tu querías venir- replicó el chico encaminándose rumbo a la casa, Sunrei hada se guardo su berrinche para mas al rato y suyo a Isaac preguntándose que clase de disfraz traía bajo la túnica. Al tener la casa a la vista Isaac tomo de la mano a Sunrei y corrieron a ella como si fuesen dos delincuentes, de un solo moviendo impulso a la delgada chica para un salto sobre el muro. Sunrei se quedo extasiada al ver el hermoso lugar con plantas y flores exóticos, luces mil colores, un ambiente hiper romántico. La escalada había sido muy sencilla y sin problemas, pero para Isaac le tomo al menos 10 minutos tropezando a ultimo momento con algo que lo hizo trastabillas y casi caer de boca.

El buen Isaac usaba un traje completamente rosado, se peinó los cabellos hacia atrás y se puso la capucha del disfraz. Pantera rosa era su elegido. Estaba decido a disfrutar la noche y si alguien le preguntaba algo, ellos venían con Hyoga….

Que por cierto estaba en el centro de los amigos haciendo una danza que les llamó la atención y lentamente s fueron acercando al grupo.

- you can blow with this…… - canturreaba un hombre al lado de Isaac siguiendo la canción, alto disfrazado con una mascara blanca como calavera y un traje de negro como una túnica, abrazado fuertemente por otro disfrazado de Chewbacca.

Hyoga blandía su espada con la mano izquierda defendiéndose y atacando a un par de tipos disfrazados, uno de capitán garfio y otro de caballero Jedi con un sable láser de plástico. Al mismo tiempo parecía que danzaban siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía. Disfrutaba de esa extraña danza, blandiendo su espada, moviéndose libremente, dejando a su inconciente libre y bailar. Hacia movimientos extraños contrarrestando los ataques pensados de sus dos supuestos enemigos, Isaac entonces notó que detrás de Hyoga estaba un chico de cabellos verdes de hermoso traje atado a una silla y parecía gritar pidiendo ayuda.

En eso Hyoga hace un movimiento completamente circular y sus dos enemigos cayeron fingiéndose muertos, muy exagerados por cierto. Así Hyoga se volvió para desatar al hermoso chico que una vez libre le salto al cuello propinándole cariñosos besos.

-¿Ese es nuestro Hyoga?- pregunto Sunrei asombrada –Anda ve- añadió lanzando a Isaac al frente, la gente se entusiasmo, al ve al felino rosa aparecer de pronto frente a ellos. Isaac se volvió a ver a la hada irritado pero la joven Sunrei había desaparecido de su lugar, ahora estaba dando de vueltas al lado de la pareja frente a él.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto pálido Hyoga

-Informándote que detrás de ti esta tu archienemigo y tienes que detenerlo- Sunrei Hada repitió operación lanzando a Hyoga contra Isaac.

-¿Isaak?

-a tu rescate- susurró Isaac caminado como si fuese la mismísima pantera rosa, Hyoga blandió su espada e Isaac hizo un movimiento que involucraba doblar su figura esquivando el sablazo. La gente aplaudió al villano.

-Maldición- gruño Hyoga enojado, al parecer Isaak se la estaba pasando bomba ahora en medio de aquel Show imitando a la pantera rosa a la perfección. Hyoga al ver que nada podría hacer con la espada y el escudo decidió tirarlos y lanzarse sobre su amigo y molerlo a palos. Había tenido la esperanza de salir de ese lugar con su ayuda, no de quedarse más tiempo….

Al final del concurso de disfraces Shun bailaba al ritmo de una música pegajosita sacada de algún momento entre los años sesenta y los setenta, una mujer tarareaba el ritmo y la letra varia entre tra lala y pa papapa .

-nunca pensé que mi esposo ganase el concurso en su primera fiesta- hablaba muy orgullo Shun

-¿Están todos felices?- Grito Isaak, de pronto el chico en rosa se había convertido en el alma de la fiesta y disfrutaba de su corona que le habían hecho, Sunrei se entretenía con algunas otras chicas, una vestida de conejo gris, otra de angelito blanco y una mas de gato pon poca ropa encima con un cabello lavando verdadero.

-Algún día voy a mata a Isaac- comento Hyoga tratando de seguir el ritmo que Shun ponía al baile, ademas que le tomaba las manos y le conducía suavemente durante el baile agotador que se había convertido.

-Al que voy a matar es a ti- se escucho una voz detrás de Hyoga, fue volteado de pronto y recibió un tremendo golpe en la cara, Hyoga pensó que había volado cientos de metros, pero al abrir sus ojos estaba suspendido del cuello por un chico moreno de cabellos obscuros. Shun trataba de hacer bajar al rubio hablando seriamente con ese joven.

-Hermano déjalo…. él es mi esposo, yo lo elegí¿recuerdas? tu me dijiste que si llegaba casado a esta fiesta me ibas a dejar en paz, lo prometiste…

Así que de todo eso se trataba, el pequeño Shun solo se quería libar de su hermano a cualquier costo y sujeto en esas manos pudo comprender un poquito del porque.

-una mujer era lo ideal, esa chica June que tanto adorabas…- comento el hermano, los demás invitados se conglomeraron, encantados por el espectáculo, incluso Isaak que tuvo la osadía de dedicar unas palabras.

-Hay shun porque no nos habías presentado al cuñado de Hyoga – el chico moreno solo vio con ojos de asesino a Isaac

-Me encanta su disfraz de asesino señor- remato Sunrei y esto pareció que fue la seña para que todos volvieran a lo que estaban haciendo. Regresando a coquetear entre ellos a bailar…

-Ikki deja de molestar al guerrero legendario y ven- jaló Sorrento al moreno que soltó a Hyoga siguiendo a Sorrento… -sabes me encontré con que Kannon se estaba metiendo con ese milo… fue todo lo que oyeron del parloteo de Sorrento.

-que suerte que mi hermano adore la amistad de Hyoga casi como mi vida- sonrió Shun sacudiendo a Hyoga aun aterrorizado- sino quien sabe…… pobre de Kannon….

Hyoga le miró a los ojos como pidiéndole que ya le dejase ir y Shun le sonrió.

-Sabes has sido un gran compañero de fiesta, ojala nos hubiésemos conocido e otras circunstancias… - se abrazo al chico rubio- en verdad eres como el ere de tu disfraz….. pero

Otro suspiro, Hyoga estaba pensando que este chico le iba a pedir un favor más y entonces si que no volvería a su casa esa noche.

-¿Podrías quedarte a pasar la noche conmigo?- pregunto dulcemente Shun sonriéndole como si fuese una princesa en desgracia a lo que Hyoga ya no pudo decir que no, le agradaba el chico.

**………………..**

**En Ipanema, Brasil.**

La calida brisa del mar entraba suavemente por la ventana del departamento, las sabanas apenas separaban los cuerpos de aquellos dulces amantes, el calor podía ser agobiante algunas veces, pero dentro del departamento era soportable. todo el lugar estaba pintadazo y decorado en blanco como las arenas de la playa de Ipanema. Shun se abrazaba suavemente al pecho, olvidado completamente del mundo no había nada mas importante que estar disfrutando de ese momento.

Hyoga permanecía con los ojos abiertos sin creer que lo había pasado había cambiado su vida completamente, pasando esos últimos días encerrados en ese cuarto, solo una semana antes había dicho que si a la uplica de este chico para pasar la noche cuando todo lo que quería era volver a casa. Ahora ya no deseaba separarse de ese chico por ninguna razón.

Miraba al techo pensando en aquella primera vez en la casa Malibu, luego su huida al aeropuerto cuando el hermano celoso los encontró, su estadía en Ipanema y las consecuentes noches de pasión que habían pasado….

Aunque le gustaba cuando estaban en la arena y Shun estaba encima y podía ver a sus ojos y las estrellas al mismo tiempo mientras ambos se volcaban a la felicidad perfecta.

-Hyoga¿es cierto que amas?- preguntó shun sin moverse de su poción

-Te adoro- replico Hyoga

-¿Volverás a la agencia?- pregunto algo consternado

-No voy a volver nunca a Kakariko's store –replicó Hyoga con seguridad en su voz.

-Extrañare tu gorro verde- sollozó de mentira Shun, a lo que Hyoga le giro y comenzó a atacarle la cara con besos, y Shun entre risas trata de defenderse tomando ciertas partes entre sus manos.

Haciendo que de nuevo sus besos encendiesen la llama de la pasión, fusionando sus cuerpos hasta el cansancio.

**:Owari:**


End file.
